wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Nebula (N38UL4)
Nebula is a female SeaWing experiment. Appearance She is a light, sea blue on her wings, underbelly, and part of her face. The center of her face and her wing membranes are a dark purplish blue. Her eyes are a haunting navy blue with long eyelashes, and they are usually narrowed in frustration. She has one metal eye on the right side of her face, and has blasters on her wrists. Nebula is actually rather short for her fierceness and exercises often, so she is also rather muscular, but thin and wiry. Nebula always grimaces when she is angry and you can frequently hear her battle cry. Nebula has dark navy blue horns and claws, with perfectly white, sharp teeth. Nebula has a collar around her neck, but without its spikes, it has no effect on her. Nebula has multiple scars on her face and back from her past. She has a similar wing pattern to Ghost/Insanity, due to them being siblings. Personality Before memory wiping ''' Nebula was a much kinder dragon before her memory wiping, always helping other dragons out and being kind to them. But when she was captured, everything changed. They turned her into a monster, and a monster she became. '''Before / After Mind-Control She hates the scientists beyond all things. She has very little loyalty, and is likely to betray you if she sees a better oppurtunity. She cares about only one dragon in her life, but the problem is that she hasn't quite figured out who that is yet. . She ultimately resents every other experiment and is hard to talk to. Nebula hasn't been the same since killing Sheer, now she is afraid of killing. Nebula now is rather quiet, not much of a talker. Many dragons have tried to reprogram Nebula, and it has always proved to be a very bad idea. During Mind-Control Nebula, like a few of the other experiments was mind-controlled by Duststorm with a collar. While mind-controlled, Nebula became hard to talk too and overly aggressive, denying fiercely of any mind controlling. It was when she was mind controlled that Nebula killed Sheer. Notes Speed- 7/10 Strength- 10/10 Intellect- 10/10 Instincts- 8/10 Savagery- 9.5/10 Durability- 9/10 - She is EXTREMELY SMART - She is an AMAZING strategist - The blasters on her wrists can incinerate a dragon with one hit - She tends to attack scientists - She doesn't work well with others - She hates working for the scientists, so she doesn't use her blasters often - From her right eye, she can play projections and holograms Relationships MTBA (More to be added) Sheer - Nebula feels bad killing Sheer, but realizes that is really wasn't her. Duststorm - Oh my gosh. Wow. Nebula has frequent, violent dreams about tearing Duststorm apart. In fact, Nebula wants to rip his throat out and stuff it up his snout. Blade - YIKES. Blade and Nebula have a...tense relationship, ever since Nebula called her a robot and useless hunk of metal. Razor - Nebula doesn't really have an opinion on this experiment, but definitely likes their name! Eden - No opinion (Yet) Shriek - An ally, though not one she would trust completely Darksky - No opinion (Yet) Blossom - Nebula gets annoyed with this dragon for trying to tell her how to make decisions Keen - Nebula hates Keen for keep PESTERING and ANNOYING and trying REPROGRAM her Stick - No opinion (Yet) Illusion- Creeeeeeeepy. Serenity - No opinion (Yet) Clarity - No opinion (Yet) Glitch - No opinion (Yet) Damaged - UGGHHHHHHH, THE MOST WORM-FACED DRAGON WHO CONSTANTLY GETS IN HER WAY! Leafstorm - No opinion (Yet) Frostburn - Agrees with the fact that Frostburn is angrryy Bane - No opinion (Yet) Snowdew - Nebula likes Snowdew, and is glad that he tried to help. Nebdew! XD Aurora - No opinion (Yet) Corrupt/Destinychooser - Some of the following may not be suitable for children : AHHHHHHH! NEBULA WANTS TO TAKE OUT HER METAL EYE AND CHUCK IT IN THIS DRAGON'S FACE! RRGGGHHHHH! Steam - Rrrgh, a guard... Spider - Thinks that this HiveWing is a little creepy Saltwater - Nebula HATES Saltwater for imprisoning her Yellow River - No opinion, but likely bad Cheetah - Nebula doesn't trust this dragon, after all, she WAS on Duststorm's side. Nebula likes to keep an eye on her. Both eyes, with a recorder... Shine - She is neutral. Avalanche - Neutral. Whitesand - Interesting, but likely negative Earth - Neutral. Dolphin - Neutral. Terracotta - Nebula doesn't like this dragon, constantly making fun of them. Backstory Normal. That is the first word that comes to mind when you think of Neb's past. She had a normal SeaWing life. She was taught three things in her entire life living out on a small island. Stay obedient to Queen Coral as long as you live. Don't lie to anyone. Never, under any circumstances, go out of the island during the night. Nebula was always a reckless dragon though, always swimming and flying where she wasn't supposed to go. One night, that was her downfall. It was the night before her father's hatching day, and she went out to get a fish that only comes out at night. That's when she met the scientists. In that one moment when they grabbed her, Nebula wished she had listened to her father. Nebula wasn't sure what time it was when she woke up. She was in a cage and something felt...off. Nebula's talon flew up to her face and she realized that her entire right eye was metal. Not only that, but apparently she could play some sort of holograms from it. Naturally, Neb freaked out. She asked the guard what she was doing here, and the guard replied that Nebula was now a cyborg, and that she worked for Duststorm like all the other experiments. Nebula asked who Duststorm was, but the guard simply ignored her. After a few weeks of moping, Nebula decided enough was enough. Next time she was brought for analysis to Duststorm, she said that if he released her, she would help him. After a heated discussion, he agreed and she began working for him. When all the experiments escaped, she made a choice. But before she could kill some dragons, someone got a hold of her and changed her code so that she wouldn't kill them. Nebula then began working for the experiments again, and was in a cave when the lightning struck. She was nearly knocked unconscious and was one of the experiments who were collared. Nebula then went under the control of Duststorm, attacked Sheer, killed her, but then was later released when Duststorm disappeared. Neb is now part of the plan to get Duststorm, lying in wait with Blade. After their plan fell apart and Duststorm disappeared, Nebula broke down, figuring that the only way she could ever be free from her "debt" to Duststorm was to join her. That way, either he would make her powerful and free her, or kill her fast before she could hurt any more dragons. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 8.36.43 AM.png|Neb's blasters Screen Shot 2019-05-11 at 8.23.37 AM.png|Nebula without her collar edd9f1b6-7863-4d8d-87dd-11ed65c1ac5a.png|Yes, I based Neb after Neb... Screen Shot 2019-05-22 at 9.37.33 AM.png|By : ADM C1C70222-51E3-4049-9EF7-ED3916E61265.jpeg|With collar by Crystal!! 401DC218-3187-4742-B188-EC48740FCBCD.jpeg|Without collar by Crystal!! Screen Shot 2019-05-23 at 2.29.06 PM.png|By : QUEEN WASPPPPPPPP! Screen Shot 2019-05-25 at 4.54.32 PM.png|By : Me! (With collar!) Screen Shot 2019-05-26 at 11.05.02 AM.png|By : MkDragonet 460F7962-F7CA-4F0B-9D40-EF7664382E25.jpeg|By : Salvation!! Screen Shot 2019-05-28 at 6.41.28 PM.png|By : Cuzcats!! Category:Females Category:Experiments Category:Characters Category:Altered Experiments Category:SeaWings Category:Content(DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:First Gen